Interior wall systems are well known. Such systems are commonly used, for example, to finish the open areas in office buildings. One type of interior wall system is a modular partition wall system which is composed of a number of wall panels in a side-by-side arrangement.
The above interior wall systems constructed using glass wall panels (whether transparent, translucent, or opaque) have become increasingly popular due to their aesthetic qualities. Such wall systems are commonly referred to as “glass walls”. The present invention provides improvements in the wall system of this type.